Drop Out
by Kuro Neko Zutto
Summary: What happens when Kyo runs out of milk and a sudden earthquake causes Tohru to get amnesia? Read to find out!
1. One Rainy Day

A/N

Hello! This is my very first fanfic and I'm so proud of myself! Please read and review! And review with honesty please!

Chapter 1: One Rainy Day 

"AHHGH!"

"Kyo's scream bellowed throughout the house. Tohru ran into the kitchen."

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"We're out of milk… again!"

"Oh! I'm sorry… I'll go get some right now!"

"No, … I'll get it…"

"Oh no that's ok!"

"Well, if you insist, I'll go with."

"Ok…"

Suddenly Yuki walked in the door.

"I over heard your conversation, do you mind if I go with? I need to get some potatoes."

"Ok!"

Kyo got mad but everyone ignored him.

After 30 minutes of being in the store, Tohru came out.

"Be careful, they're a little heavy."

Yuki took the bags.

"Don't worry. That's another reason why we're here."

"So did you get the milk?"

"Yes, I got 3 cartons."

"Ok."

"Nn?"

Tohru stopped. Yuki stopped to see what's wrong. Kyo kept walking.

"What's wrong Tohru?"

"Nothing, it's just raining."

"That explains the irritableness of that stupid cat."

"Shut up, you damn rat!"

"No! Please! Stop fighting!"

Suddenly a small earthquake started.

"Tohru, be careful!"

The ground became unstable and a large rift formed in the middle of the road. Kyo stared in amazement.

"Oh my god…"

Tohru fell over, and then tried to get up. But once she got up, she tripped and fell into the rift. Yuki and Kyo yelled as Tohru screamed as she fell in.

"Tohru!"

After they heard a small 'thud', the earthquake stopped. They jumped in after her.

After they got in, she felt their breath and woke up. Yuki was the first to respond.

"Oh god! Tohru! Are you ok?"

"Oh! I'm fine, but who are you?"

A/N

Hello! Kuro Neko here again and I hope you liked that short, yet suspenseful chapter! I'll update soon!


	2. Who?

A/N

Thank you to all the dedicated readers and to my friend Jackie for telling me they want to read more.

Chapter 2: "Who?"

Kyo and Yuki were utterly amazed.

"No, really, _Who are you?_"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You've been living with us for over a year."

"No I haven't. Ive been living with my mom."

"Shut up! Your mom's dead! And I should know!"

Yuki stared. Tohru was confused.

"Kyo, are you trying to tell us something?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Ok, you two scare me. I'm going home."

Tohru got up and fainted. Her head was bleeding.

"We gotta get her home you damn rat!"

" I know! Just calm down."

They dragged Tohru out of the rift and hid the groceries behind the bushes. Then they took her home. When they got back, Shigure was being his dumb perverted self.

"How could you let this happen to poor little Tohru?"

"Shut up Shigure!"

"Well, It is all your fault Kyo."

Yuki is embarrassed to be around them.

"It's amazing how much you make up for your lack of logic with vulgarity."

"Shut up you damn rat!"

"AHHH!"

Tohru's scream rang out through the house. She ran into the living room.

"Where am I?"

"You're home."

"No I'm not! Now where am I?"

"What are you saying tohru? You mean you can't remember me? Shigure?"

"Shigure? I've never heard that name before."

"I think I remember you, though."

She pointed at Yuki.

"You're Yuki Sohma, right?"

"Right."

"How come you're paying so much attention to me? You never have before."

"What do you mean? I was nice enough to offer you a home, here, a year ago."

"I don't recall. I've been living with my mom."

Kyo's getting pissed.

"What are you talking about! Your mother's dead."

Shigure is amazed.

"Would you mind staying the night? We'll explain everything tomorrow."

"You pervert."

"So vulgar…"

Yuki muttered that saying to himself.

A/N

Thanks for reading chapter 2! I hope you like it. I'm a very bad writer and I get writer's block a lot. So this will be my only fanfic for a long while.


	3. Truth

A/N

Not much to say… soooo bored

Chapter 3: Truth

Shigure is trying to be helpful.

"You'll be staying here tonight."

He opened the door to her room.

"Oh my God! How did you get my stuff? You thieves!"

Yuki stepped in.

"Remember? You've been living with us for over a year."

"Fine. I'll go with your little stories for now."

Shigure put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; we won't do anything indecent towards you. If you're nervous, then you can lock the door and window."

Kyo walked in.

"Yeah, we won't. But Shigure on the other hand…"

Tohru's confused.

"What?"

"Let's just say, you don't wanna know."

"Ok, I won't ask."

The next morning, Tohru woke up to Kyo's yelling. She went down stairs.

"We forgot to go back and get the milk!"

"If you want it so much, why don't you go get it from behind those bushes?"

Yuki was getting irritated.

"Well, it's probably gone you damn rat."

"That's too bad."

"Um, excuse me."

Yuki and Kyo turned and stared.

"I'm confused. Pleas explain everything from the beginning."

"Get into your black dress. We'll take you somewhere."

"Ok… then."

Tohru was freaked out. About 20 minutes later she came downstairs. Yuki and Kyo were also in black too.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Just promise you won't freak out, Ok?"

Tohru was stunned by what Kyo said.

"I'll try. Just no promises. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok, we're here."

Tohru stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why are you taking me here? I have no reason to be here."

Kyo's getting aggravated. He yanked her by the wrist and started walking fast.

"We're going to prove to you, once and for all, that your mom is dead."

A minute or so passed with silence. Until they got there of course.

"See?"

"See what?"

"Right here! Can't you see it? It says Kyoko Honda!"

"I don't believe you."

Yuki put his hand on her shoulder.

"Will you please look?"

"Fine…"

She turned around and gasped really loudly.

"You murderers! You killed her! How could you?"

"Wait… Tohru…"

"She was my only inspiration!"

"Tohru!"

"What!"

She was in tears.

"Now do you believe? She's the whole reason why you live with us."

"It can't be… It just can't be…"

A/N

Very emotional chapter. My teacher said I could get extra credit on my story because was basically failing. Now I have a C+.

P.S. This is in English class.


End file.
